


The Curse of Dread Pirate Roberts

by jjjean65



Category: Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley helps out the crew of the Dread Pirate Roberts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Dread Pirate Roberts

  
[The Curse of Dread Pirate Roberts](viewstory.php?sid=33) by [jjjean65](viewuser.php?uid=1)  


  
Summary: Wesley helps out the crew of the Dread Pirate Roberts.  
Categories: The Princess Bride Characters:  Fezzik (Princess Bride), Inigo Montoya (Princess Bride), Westley (Princess Bride)  
Genres:  established relationship, humour, m/m slash pairing  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 566 Read: 1481  
Published: 14 Mar 2007 Updated: 14 Mar 2007 

Story Notes:

Pairing : Dread Pirate Roberts/cabin boy (Inigo/Fezzik)  
Beta : Thanks to maubast for the quick beta!

The Curse of Dread Pirate Roberts by jjjean65

It is well known, actually it was a widely regarded fact that the Dread Pirate Roberts never took prisoners. It was widely supposed that he was cruel and ruthless.

Rumours about the legendary pirate floated like a feather on a breeze. Most people gave them scant attention, until word that a Curse had brought the Dread Pirate Roberts low.

The mightily cruel pirate was undone and his crew left weak and weary. Villages and towns were rife with the gossip. It became a widely talked about, in the local squares, at court. Even to a lowly farm cottage where his former allies quietly lived.

Many scoffed at such scurrilous claims of a curse until a bard travelling from the outer townships confirmed it. He had passed through a tavern when the Pirate’s crew had arrived.

They had landed at a safe cove and staggered into the dark shanty town. It was noted that they kept to themselves unless they visited the brothels. No words were spoken to those outside their mates.

The townsfolk watched with curious eyes. They observed the sallow skin and worn expressions on the once fierce pirates. There was no sign of the pirate himself, but that was not unusual. It was widely known that the Dread Pirate kept to his ship when in port.

~ ~ ~

It was at the next port of call that the Man In Black caught up with the crew onshore. He was grateful the small township was one of the closest to the farm, he didn’t want Buttercup left alone too long.

Carefully, he observed the men and while lurking in shadows near the docks, he discerned the origin of the curse. Chuckling to himself, he slipped away, intent on paying a visit to Miracle Max.

The next day The Man In Black stepped from the shadows and challenged the sailor guarding the gangplank of the Dread Pirate’s ship.

“Ho, there. I’m here to see Roberts.”

The sailor jumped to his feet, swaying awkwardly at the sudden motion. “Nay, ye shan’t pass.”

The Man In Black quirked his eyebrow. “Not even if I say I have a cure for the curse?”

The sailor gave curt tight laugh that was smothered by a wailing moan coming from the boat. “There’s no cure you can give us. We live with it night and day”

“Ah, but you see, I know the Pirate and his cabin boy.”

At that remark the sailor gave him a sharp-eyed look. “So, you know the lad.”

The Man In Black, called Wesley by those near and dear to him, nodded sagely. “Fezzik? Hmm, yes. Strapping lad wouldn’t you day? Does the knock rule stand?”

The sailor relaxed at the reference to a shipboard rule. “You don’t start knocking if the boat if rocking. Yes, though it doesn’t help us none... the rocking never stops. That’s why we’re cursed!”

Wesley laughed out loud. The sailor glanced toward the boat as another moan cut the air. “We’ve passed them off as ghosts in most ports.”

The Man In Black clapped the man on the shoulder. “Buck up, me hearty! I’ve come from Miracle Max with the cure.” He revealed the seasickness potion in his hand.

The sailor smiled and then said thoughtfully. “Captain can’t walk straight no more, can Max help out there?”

Fin

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.ficology.com/viewstory.php?sid=33>  



End file.
